Desert Flames
by Mr. Peabody Hawke
Summary: A short account of events that take place at Gerudo's Fortress from Link's POV. Set after OoT.


This is by no means finished- there will be an ending to this _chapter_, as well as previous and future chapters to this fic.  The reason I'm posting such a miniscule part of it is that this part was written for Writing Lab class and it has to be published.  A **huge **thanks goes out to Midnight C for conferencing this for me.  Thank you!  -gives Midnight a cookie and a hug-  Go read her stories, people!  She's amazing! 

-Desert Flames- 

by Eva Kasumi

The walls of the canyon are dark and shadowed, the overhang protecting us from the harsh sun that blazes overhead.  The air is dry, a hot breeze kicking dust into our faces and swirling around us like an angry spirit.  Epona treads lightly, her hooves leaving soft imprints in the sand that are covered almost instantly again by the wind.  We round a slight bend in the canyon and there before us stands the great Gerudo's Fortress, tall and imposing.  

I dismount and feed Epona an apple, patting her neck as she munches happily.  She nuzzles my pockets, searching for another, but I shake my head.  I whisper in her ear, and she gives me a final head-butt before turning and trotting down the canyon path from which we came.

Hiding behind a boulder, I survey the fortress.  It looms over the gorge, carved into the rock face of one of the cliffs that forms the walls of the canyon.  The tiered structure of the many rooms and doorways seems to go on forever, an impossible labyrinth of stairs and passageways.  Guards patrol the front entrance in their purple veils and ballooned pants, armed with spears and who knows what other hidden weapons.  There's only three, and I could handle them easily, but chances are they'd sound an alarm.  Even _I_ can't tackle an army.  There may even be archers hidden inside. 

How am I going to get in…?

A cold metal point pricks the back of my neck and an equally cold voice commands: "Put your hands behind your head and turn around slowly."

I may be headstrong, but I'm not stupid.  I know when I'm in over my head.  Inwardly cursing my carelessness, I turn around to meet the icy glare of a red-uniformed Gerudo general.  

I know what's coming next.  I don't even flinch as she draws her scimitar and tests the edge, watching me for a reaction.  I smirk at her.  "I know for a fact you're not allowed to kill me.  Stop playing around and get on with whatever it is you have to do."

Big mistake.

I completely forgot Rule #1: Never, _ever, _if you at all value your life, mock a Gerudo.

The Gerudo snarls at me angrily and brings the hilt of her sword down on my head, hard.  The world around me spins and I crumple to the ground.

That's going to be one killer headache when I wake up.

***

I stumble to my knees and attempt to examine the cell I've apparently been thrown into.  My head is protesting loudly but I choose to ignore it for the moment.  I note the trapdoor on the ceiling and the complete lack of any other form of entry.  Yup.  Thrown is right.  No wonder I feel like I've been run over by a tribe of Gorons.  Gerudo are serious about their prisoners.  Not only did they confiscate my weapons, but they took all my items, too, including my ocarina!  They aren't called the Desert Thieves for nothing, I suppose.

Once the red spots have finally stopped dancing in front of my eyes, I scan the room, trying to figure out how to get myself out of this mess.  No door… Can't reach the trapdoor… A window!  With a wooden frame!  I can't believe my luck.  Now if I could just find…

I smirk as a draw a small blue object out of my boot.  It always pays to keep backup.  I aim the pointed end at the wooden frame of the window and release the catch.  An instant later, I'm balanced on the thin ledge created by the glassless window frame.  I grin and tuck the hookshot back into my boot before leaning over and analyzing the situation.  

I gulp audibly.  I'm now high above the front entrance.  And there's _still_ those guards patrolling.  Maybe I can knock them out?… Nope, they took my bow, and the hookshot isn't nearly long enough.  The pueblo-style fortress looms to my left, but I can't reach it.  No way can I jump that.  I crane my head up.  I can't tell how high the wall goes, but I definitely couldn't scale it.  

I sigh, weighing my options.  There isn't a single way out of here that doesn't involve a forty-foot drop.  

"Hey, you!"

I spin around, teetering dangerously on the thin ledge, to find the source of that angry voice.  A Gerudo lifts herself from a crouch on the floor, having dropped through the trapdoor.  Another is swinging herself down on a rope ladder that has just been let down.  I take a good look at their uniforms and gulp.  White outfits, cropped hair… 

Oh, crap.

Elite.

The first one is now raising a bow, arrow nocked and ready to fly.

And Elite _never_ miss. 

I do the only thing I can do.  I jump.

Before my mind even registers the fact that I'm falling, my body is twisting, rolling onto my stomach, hands braced in front of me.  I hit the ground with a nasty smack and instantly roll forward to absorb most of the shock. 

My body screams bloody murder at me anyways.

Jumping up, I see the guards all already running towards me.  My hand automatically moves behind me to grab my sword…

… and closes on empty air.

Oh, yeah.

Crap.

I'm doomed.

They're almost on me now, there's no time to reach for the hookshot concealed in my boot.  Desperately, I call on the one card I've still got hidden up my sleeve.

"Din's Fire!" I cry, throwing a hand towards the earth.

The flaming red dome that surrounds me quickly expands, attacking the surprised guards.  They shriek and fall back, frantically trying to put out the fire that burns so easily in the dry desert air.  I don't hang around, but dash quickly into the nearest building, praying it's not a dead end or crawling with guards.

And I wish that, just once in my life, something would go according to plan.


End file.
